


Keeping the House

by Daegaer



Category: Fix Bay'nets - George Manville Fenn
Genre: 19th Century, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gedge and Bracy publicly conforming to their social roles.





	Keeping the House

"I wish you could come, Gedge," said Bracy, passing over the fork so that Gedge could eat the last mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Don't you worry none about me," said Gedge, wiping his mouth and putting the plate to one side. He frowned at the untidy state of the tray Bracy's breakfast had been brought up on. "I don't know what's got into that girl," he muttered, pouring another cup of tea. "You jest enjoy yerself, Edmund, don't fret about me bein' left out of the fun. What fun there is in chasin' some old fox across the county, I don't know."

"It's the thrill of the chase," said Bracy, waving the tea away, "no, thank you. You have it. It's very exciting."

"Not for the fox, 'specially at the end," said Gedge dryly. "Where's yer boots got to?"

"Well, sometimes the fox gets away," said Bracy. "Besides, they're vermin. They can't be left to overrun the countryside."

"They're awful pretty for vermin," said Gedge, locating the boots and helping Bracy into them. "There. Yer awful pretty too."

"I'll sneak into the hen house at night and cause havoc," said Bracy, smiling.

"I'll have ter chase you and make sure you don't," said Gedge, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You be careful," he said, when he and Bracy at last broke off kissing one another.

"Why, Bill," said Bracy, "you know quite well I am an expert rider. I will have a fine day, and the only hurt I will suffer is missing you."

Gedge smiled at him, and then they were out of time, with Bracy running down the stairs and out to the stables where the groom already had his tall, chestnut hunter saddled and ready. "Thank you," said Bracy, swinging up into the saddle, and looking down at Gedge, reserved and business-like. "Well, Gedge," he said, "I shall be back after supper. Tell Cook I shan't need anything more than some bread and cheese left out."

"Yes, Mr Bracy," said Gedge, and with that Bracy swung the horse's head about and trotted from the stable-yard. "Don't you go a-breakin' yer neck," thought Gedge in some worry, having seen Bracy at hunts before. He walked from the yard to the paddock, deep in thought, resting against the bole of a beech-tree and wishing he could be there to protect Bracy from harm. A chittering noise from above him attracted his attention and he looked up to see a squirrel, sitting on a high branch and regarding him with what seemed to him like annoyance. Between its little paws it held a nut, which Gedge, seeing behind the small creature an aperture in the tree-trunk, thought had come from its winter store. 

"I ain't goin' to steal yer grub," said Gedge in amusement. At the sound of his voice the squirrel gave a flick of its fluffy red tail and vanished within the small gap, from where it peeped out in suspicion.

"You an' me," sighed Gedge, "left to mind the 'ouse." He looked out over the fields, wondering if he would see the hunt stream past. "He'll be all right," he told himself. "Yer worryin' yerself over nothin', Bill." 

Looking up, he saw the squirrel had deserted him, and, alone and chilled, went back to the house to have everything set in order for when Bracy should return


End file.
